Aro's memories of Edward's lustful thoughts
by Mxpi1970
Summary: Aro was thinking about a particular thought Edward had while watching her masturbate in her sleep and saying his name


Aro here, I've been thinking about the Cullen family alot lately. I must say the love and sexual tension between Edward and Bella, well it quite arouses me. Her blood sings to him but really he's so aroused by her all the time, it kills him when she kisses him and he hears her soft moans. Wondering what she'd sound like if he was licking her pussy, sucking on her nipples and that gorgeous neck of hers. Being able to smell her blood so close to his teeth. The only time he could safely relieve himself was in Bella's room at night when she was asleep.

I saw every thought he had and one particular line of thoughts that I was thinking of now, I must say it made me horny as hell. Edwad was watching Bella sleep and as usual she was talking in her sleep. She was having an erotic dream, as apparently she was touching herself and moaning softly. She was caressing her breasts and had one hand down her knickers. Edward heard her mumble his name softly, like she was awake but he knew by her breathing and heartbeat that she was asleep. He stripped himself naked and...

"Oooh what a hot lean body he has, all muscles and leaness, so well defined.. He has a large cock and is truthfully gorgeous."

He began to rub his nipples, while watching Bella caress hers, moaning her name so softly she wouldn't hear him. Bella moved her hand across her lips and sucked on a finger , tasting herself, which made Edward groan. He could smell the taste of her and it made his cock swell and tighten. She began to rub hir clit harder and rub her breasts too. She was beginning to say things like

"Ya, Edward, rub me, lick my pussy, ya stick your fingers into me, oh, so deep, ugnh, oooh ya, fuck, you feel so good. mmmmm"

At this point Edward was rubbing his cock. He was oozing precum as he pulled his cock foreskin up to the head and rubbed his precum all over the head imagining that it was Bella's spit and her tongue was laving him. He closed his eyes briefly as he imagined that sight.

I realised at this point that my own cock was dripping with precum, so I pulled down my pants to my ankles and loved the feeling of silk from my robe caress my ass. My cock was big enought to enjoy the caress of silk too. In fact I wrapped my cloak around my aroused cock and masturbated with it, loving the thrills and shivers that ran through my body. I could smell my own arousal, it smelt delicious and sweet like honey. I copied Edward from this part on and heard Bella's moan and grunts getting cloer to her climax. I masturbated myself and pulled back and forth opting between slowly, quickly, hard and soft and pulling and caressing my balls, seeing Edward doing the same, Grunting myself, I pulled out my butt plug from my pocket and put some lube on it and stuck it up my ass on super speed. I shuddered as I began to climax myself, my breaths were coming out faster now in shuddering grunts and moans.

I could see that Edward had his anal plug on super speed too. Who knew he was into that kinky stuff. I suppose when you live such a long lonely sexless life like Edward did before he met Bella, that happens. Anyway Bella was rubbing her clit harder now, shoving two fingers into her pussy and pinching one nipple hard and grunting and moaning and saying

"Edward, oh ya, fuck me baby, ram your cock deep into me, ungh, ungh, oh baby I'm gonna cum..."

Edward was now wanking himself hard and fast getting ready to blow his load and they came together, her all over her fingers and knickers and him onto her stomach. He had moved to wank himself in front of her, her scents of both blood and arousal had drawn him to her. He groaned her name in a deep gutteral sound that woke her up and she stared at him thinking she was seeing things . She reached out gingerly to see was still dreaming, but no, Edward was standing in front of her with his cock in his hand and dripping fresh hot cum onto her tummy. He jumped back, embarrased to being caught, but she had awakened so suddenly.

"Sorry" he said.

"No, don;t be sorry, come here!"

"Ungh, no Bella, that's not a good idea."

As he reached for his clothes she got out of bed and tripped as she went to him, he dropped his clothes and caught her at the same time. She said nothing just kissed him hungrily. He was still in the mood of cuming and kissed her back without thinking about it. But he remembered just as quickly and realised he was stark naked next to the girl who just masturbated herself to him and he to her and backed away but she caught him by the cock and that was his undoing. He couldn't help himself. He was so sensitive and the first feeling of her incredibly soft hands on his cock made him forget everything.

She gently caressed him with two hands and smiled invitingly at him. She began by kissing him deeply sticking her tongue into his mouth and exploring every inch of it and then moving down and biting his neck hard. His cock bounced in her hands at that. She moved down his shoulders and down to his pert nipples where she suckled and nibbled and slowly she made her way down to his belly button.. He was dragging his hands through her hair, loving what she was doing to him, terrified of what he could do to her, but so lost in her touch he couldn't do or say anything except grunt an moan as her delicious tongue and teeth captivated his entire concentration. She was making lovely grunts and moans as she got closer his cock and ass. Luckily he had disgarded the ass plug before she saw that. She was still wanking him so softly rubbing up and down his shaft.

"Bella."

"Ssssh, let me do this for you. You don't have to do anything else, please"

"Ungh, fuck, ya, ok..."

Her responding moan wiped all other thoughts out of his head. He could not have stopped her now that her tongue had found the head of his cock. The delicious feeling of her hot breath and tongue licking and suckling his cock. Her little hands groping along his shaft and sucking him in as far as she could, biting his head gently. It could be hard by her standards but it was gently by his and so erotic. His breathing deepened and all he could think of was filling her hot pussy with his white hot cum, feeling her pussy tighten around his cock. (At least that was what he had heard others say in their thought) Edward was still a virgin.

He began to feel that his balls were hardening and knew his cum was on the way and he was pulling Bella's head against his cock now like he was fucking her mouth. He was moaning and grunting and saying

"Fuck, Bella, ya, oh God, this feels so, oh fucccccccck, Bella."

She caressed his balls and rubbed the base of his shaft. He couldn't hold back any longer, but when he tried to pull his cock out of her mouth she clamped her teeth together around his cock stopping him. If he pulled out he'd have broken her teeth. He realised she wanted to taste his cum so he leg go and came, grunting and screaming her name

"Bella, ungh, fuck, oh ya baby, ungh! aaaaaah, fuck ya, Bellaaaaaaa!"

He looked down at her as she wiped her mouth and got up to kiss him. She had swallowed his load with pleasure and was still up and wanting to kiss him.

"Oh my God Bella, did I hurt you?"

"No, that was fucking awesome. See, I survived! Thanks for sharing that with me" she said.

He put his hands over his face and would've cried if he could.

"How could I forget myself around you, how could I have let myself fuck your mouth like that, Oh my God, I'm so sorry Bella."

Bella turned around to him and said

"Edward, you finally relaxed with me... See! I can give you a blowjob and you didn't try to kill me! Now get over here and give me a pussy job"

she said and giggled and with that stripped off and went and lay down on her bed, rubbing her breasts with one hand and rubbing her clit with the other. Edward went to her, heart heavy and sighed

"Bella, I dunno if I can do that, what with my venom and all."

"Try, Edward, if it hurts we'll stop."

"Ok, I will try."

"You have control, Edward, you could have pulled my head off when I was blowing you off, but you were unconciously gentle, you didn't hurt me at all even when you were cumming in my mouth."

I had reached the point of coming myself and I did so all over my silky robe thinking

"Oh, fuuuuuuuuuck ya, ungh, Edward and Bella blowing each other off Yummy!"

Edward started kissing Bella passionately exploring every inch of her body, suckling her nipples and breasts and making her moan and groan and arch her back begging him to eae her pussy.

"Please Edward, oh please."

His hands ran feathery touches all over her and caressing and rubbing here and there, her hips, hir inner thighs, almost as far as her clit but not quite. He knelt at the bottom of her bed and gently pulled her down so as to reach her clit. Blowing gently on her snatch. His hair made her inner thighs tingle and she bucked the minute his tongue touched her clit. He stopped, panicked.

"No, wow, um, please don't stop, it's just so new, I'm still a virgin, no-one has ever done this to me, oh, don't stop, please!"

"Oh!"

He relaxed again and smiled

"Really?"

"Really!"

"Well you were my first too"

he said shyly. She smiled happily.

He went back to lick her pussy and again she bucked. He suckled and licked and nuzzled it, loving the smell of her recent cum in his nose. He suckled and licked his way down to her pussy entrance and stuck his tongue in there too now that he could explore without worrying he'd hurt her. She bucked and moaned

"Edward, please"

He looked down at her, drawn to her, her eyes were dilated with lust, her small breasts heaving and her mouth open with "Oh's." She was grunting and moaning and saying his name over and aover again.

I must say watching her through Edwards thoughts was beginning to arouse me again. Looks like my favourite cloak would have to be laundered. I began to massage my cock. It's great being a vampire, every feeling you have is instant. So I was horny with a huge cock in my hands again except I was tired of masturbating myself so I summoned Jane to come blow me off. I liked when she got horny, She would let off some of her pain talent on me and that made my orgasm so much better. Hurt and cum made a very erotic combination. So as Jane was sucking my cock and pinching my nipples I was fucking her with a 10" vibrator, which she loves cause she's a kinky bitch. I was remembering Edwards thought of him sucking Bella's pussy. She begged him to stick his cock into her, saying she believed he could fuck without hurting or killing her.

"Try" she said.

"Ok, but if I think I'm losing control, I'm stopping, as hard as that'll be!"

"Ok!"

Edward pushed her up the bed and kissed her deeply. He was even hornier than before. He pushed his cock slowly into her and smelt her blood. Instantly he froze! He breathed in slowly and realised he was ok, It was her virginity breaking. He pushed in a little further and felt her welcome him. Her tight pussy muscles clamping around him like a glove. He filled her completely up to the hilt so that his balls slapped gently against her ass.

"Are you okay Bella?"

"Oh fuck yes, ungh, ya baby fuck me!"

He pulled out and she dug her nails into his shoulders and he gently began to ride her.

Jane was making quite a meal of my cock and she was pulling my balls and jabbing me with pain, God, she was great at blow jobs,...

"Fuck me with your mouth you bitch, fucking ya...It's great to be the King!"

"Bend over bitch I want to fuck you up the ass Now!"

"Yes Master" she said meekly but I could taste and see how excited she was. She bent over and I lubed her ass and my cock and inched my way into her ass while the vibrator was still up her pussy. I fucked her ass then good and hard and she grunted and moaned deeply roared at me to fuck her harder... She was pinching her clit and was sceaming, but she didn't mention my name...odd but who gives a fuck I was riding her ass...

Edward was fucking Bella's pussy and the moans and groans and grunts and the

"Ungh, Ungh, ya, ya, ya fuck ya,"

were driving me wilder. I was getting close to blowing my load into Jane's ass, I pulled out my cock and the vibrator and switched places and drove my cock deep into Jane's pussy, pulling her breasts hard and loving the feeling of the vibrator next to my cock buzzing in her ass...Yummy! I blew my load deep inside her just as she came all over my cock, just as Edward blew his load into Bella and she came all over his cock, Ha Ha We were in sync! I laughed to myself.

Jane straightend herself up and asked who was I thinking about. She knew it wasn't her.

"Edward and Bella just lost their virginity to each other."

"She's still human!"

"Yes but not for much longer, once he gets the taste for sex he'll change her pretty quickly, wait and see my dear."

Edward and Bella were happily sated and Edward was glad he hadn't hurt Bella. They had just shared the most wonderful experience of his life . Mind you he would have to replace her bed before Charlie got home from work!

Bella smiled at him and said

"Thanks that was...just so...can't describe it...beautiful and awesome just doesn't even cover it...

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward."

:


End file.
